


Love Has No Limits.

by Melanie_Mikaelson



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass!Whump, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, Hurt Bass, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Melanie_Mikaelson
Summary: The power went out five months ago, and Bass and Miles have been walking for miles trying to find a place to settle down when they stumble across a barn. Love has no limits when it comes to protecting the ones you love, even if it means putting yourself in harm's way and destroying part of yourself in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, and I recently found it on my Dad's computer, so I thought I'd post it, Instead of letting it just sit there unread.  
> I have recently edited and extended it a bit. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Be warned there is a rape and suicide attempt scene in this story. So you have been warned

The power went out five months ago, and Bass and Miles have been walking for miles trying to find a place to settle down.

They’ve come across body after body during the drilling months on the road, Sun licking harshly at their skin, something they are fortunately used too from their stint in the military.

The sun was just starting to set, and they still hadn’t found any decent shelter to hunker down for the night.

“Miles we need to find somewhere to lay low until the morning. It’s not the safest option to be out in the open at night” Bass calls out to Miles, whose a few meters ahead of him.

Miles looks over his shoulder at his best friend and lover. “There should be some buildings up ahead where we can hunker down for the night Bass”.

Bass exhales tiredly but continues walking, shrugging his pack higher up on his shoulder and adjusting his gun tucked into the back of his pants. “I’m hungry, and this sucks” Bass huffs in annoyance.

Miles laughs, turning around to walk backwards so he can look at Bass properly. “Babe, you’re always hungry”.

Bass looks at Miles and sticks his tongue out petulantly “yeah well not all of us can survive off scraps for months”, Bass groans and closes his eyes before continuing “Ugh, I would kill for a massive burger and fries right now, and a six pack of cold beer. Oh God, Miles, this is it, I’m not going to last” Bass moans.

Miles watches Bass lovingly, “Bass. You’ll live you diva” he chuckles.

An hour later they finally find decent shelter in the form of an old barn.  
Bass pulls off his backpack and drops it carelessly onto the ground before sitting down to lean against the wall, huffing tiredly. Miles glances down at Bass, before sitting beside him.

When Miles sits comfortably, Bass moves until he’s lying between Miles' legs with his head on Miles hard warm chest.

Miles wraps his arms around Bass’s small waist as Bass leans back against him, sighing contently.

“Miles?”

“Yeah, Bass?” Miles looks down at Bass who is staring at his hands quietly.

“Do...do you think we’re going to be okay?” Bass asks quietly, fiddling with his hands nervously.

Miles moves his hands down Bass’s waist and clasps their hands together, thumb rubbing over Bass’s hand. Miles ducks his head down, so he’s cheek to cheek with Bass.

“Yeah Bass” he hums quietly, tilting Bass’s face to the side and placing a loving kiss on Bass’s soft lips.

Bass hums contently and leans into the kiss, before pulling back. “okay” Bass mumbles sleepily.

They pull apart so they can eat dinner which is just a can of mixed vegetables each and a muesli bar.

After their measly dinner, they make themselves comfortable using abandoned blankets that Miles found in one of the two horse stalls. Miles scoots over so Bass can lay comfortably snuggled up against his chest.

“Goodnight Miles”.

“Goodnight Bass”.

Miles wakes up to the sun shining through a crack in the wall of the barn, straight onto his face, and the feel of a warm solid body flush against his own.  
Miles takes a minute to observe the younger man sleeping soundlessly beside him. Bass is truly beautiful; Miles thinks as he rakes his eyes up his lover's form.

“It’s not nice to stare at someone when their sleeping Miles, it’s creepy” Bass mumbles with a small smile.

Miles blinks surprised at being caught out. The most unreal blue eyes Miles has ever seen open and meet Miles’ own dark eyes.

Miles loses his breath at the smile Bass gives him, that is so full of love that it's blinding, and it’s all for Miles.

Miles smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss against Bass’s lips, before leaning back and running his fingers through Bass’s soft curls.

“I just love you Bass” Miles grins looking at the man who means the most to him in the world.

Bass blushes and smiles shyly.

“I love you too, idiot”.

A few hours later has them fed and freshly washed from a trough of water they’d found at the back of the barn. Between the two of them, they had their things packed and ready to leave in no time.

Bass grabs his backpack and swings it onto his shoulders before moving to open the doors only to come face to face with a group of men with guns all pointed at Bass.

Bass’s eyes widen as he carefully put his hands in the air.

Miles turns around when he hears the quiet intake of air and freezes before quickly pulling out his gun, pointing it at the closest man to Bass.

The man who appears to be the leader of the group of twelve men, all armed to the teeth, Tsks softly when Miles trains the gun on him.

“Put the weapon macho man, unless you want me to paint the walls with doll faces brain” the man smiles darkly before grabbing Bass and shoving his gun against Bass’s temple, who had let his guard down when at least six guns aimed at Miles’ head.

“Let him go!” Miles growls, attempting to lunge towards the man but he doesn’t get far before he's pistol-whipped across the back of his head.

Bass moves towards Miles but is stopped by a hand wrapping around his throat as he is pulled back against the man's torso.

“Ah, ah, ah gorgeous. Not so fast. See I’ve been trailing you for a week, and I want what I deserve” the man rumbles in Bass’s ear, before licking a stripe up Bass’s neck.

Bass fights against the man's hold.

The click of the safety on a gun going off causes Bass to freeze his attempts.

“Tie the other one up but keep your weapons trained on him. If this one tries anything, then I want you to blow dark and brooding’s face off. I want my fun with blue eyes here” the man addresses his man in a commanding tone.

Miles turns white at what the monster is implying. “Come on...” Miles trails off, not knowing the man's name.

“Brad” the man smirks sinisterly.

“Brad...take our supplies and leave. Hell, kill me. But don’t hurt him please” Miles begs, looking straight at Bass’s horrified and terror filled blue eyes, before staring at the man holding the love of his life.

“No deal”.

And with that Brad rips the backpack off of Bass’s back and shoves Bass down hard on the concrete floor of the barn.

Bass hits the ground with a hiss as the back of his head makes contact with the hard cement.

Bass went to kick out at Brad, but a gunshot had him freezing mid kick.

Hands are shaking. Heart clenching. Bass turns towards where the shot went off.

Bass releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding when he sees Miles still alive, wide-eyed staring at the gunshot hole in the wooden barn beside his head.

Meaty fingers forcefully grab Bass's jaw and turned in the direction of his soon to be, rapist.

Brad pulls Bass’s face up until their nose to nose and Bass is hit with the smell of rancid breath.

“That’s your last warning darling. Next time Kevin doesn’t miss” Brad snarls.

Bass goes limp against Brad’s painful grip which is sure to leave bruises.

Bass decided then and there that he’d do whatever Brad wanted because the only other outcome he could see was Miles getting killed, and Bass would rather die than let that happen.

Brad grins when he sees the fight leave Bass, before turning Bass onto his stomach and roughly tying his hands behind his back with a rope that one his man passes to him.

Once he’s happy that Bass won’t be able to move his arms, he grabs a fistful of Bass’s soft curls, pulling roughly at his hair until Bass is kneeling.

Bass hisses softly clenching his jaw, neck aching at the sudden movement and angle.

“Come on, I want to see more of you” and with that Brad grabs his knife and slices Bass shirt open, pushing it off his shoulders until it hangs around his bound wrists.

Bass shifts uncomfortably as Brad’s eyes trail down his tan, hairless washboard abs hungrily.

Brad licks his lips at the delicious sight, before turning towards Miles whose chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths, anger and hatred emanating off him in waves as dark eyes promising murder, glaring at Brad.

Miles doesn’t dare move knowing that if he does, then Bass is as good as dead.

“God damn, I knew you were a beautiful piece of tight ass but this! Well, I goddamn hit the jackpot with this one!” Brad hollers, eyes eating up Bass’s toned chest and trim waist.

His men all whistle in agreement eyeing off the prize hungrily.

Bass’s jeans and briefs are next to go until he’s shifting naked, uncomfortably under the predatory gazes drinking in the sight of him.

Bass, all of sudden, feels like a deer getting preyed upon, about to be ripped apart by a pack of hungry wolves.

Bass chances a glance in Miles direction but immediately regrets it as his eyes lock with Miles.

“Stop. Use me instead!” Miles calls out, straining against his restraints.

Bass shoots a glare at him when he hears those words come out of Miles’ mouth. He’d rather this happen to him than for any of these older men to ever lay a hand on Miles.

Brad laughs loudly, trailing a hand possessively down Bass’s chest before fondling Bass’s soft cock in his rough hand. Bass instinctively tries to jerk away, but the hand tightens painfully around his member, has him freezing.

“I don’t want you”.

And with that Brad pulls his hard cock out from his pants, giving it a few tugs and spreading the precome around the head of his large pulsing cock.

Bass flinches as Brad rubs the head of his cock between the crevice of his ass leaving a smear of precome in its wake.

Brad jerks himself in his hand a few more times until he has a reasonable amount of precome coated on his fingers before he brings them up to trail across Bass’s lips, who grimaces. Brad looks at him over Bass’s shoulder.

“Open your mouth,” Brad orders Bass. Bass looks at him dumbfounded.

“Open your goddamn mouth and suck like you mean business ” Brad growls warningly against his ear, looking pointedly in Miles’s direction.

Bass refuses to look at Miles but obediently opens his mouth to those three disgusting fat, come covered fingers.

Bass screws up his face at the bitter taste that is nothing like the delicious taste of Miles. Bass closes his eyes and thinks of keeping Miles safe and begins lapping at the digits, sucking with just the right amount of suction that has Brad releasing a long moan.

“Oh yeah. The boy's got a perfect cock sucking lips!...Nngh” Brad trails off in a groan as Bass continues to suck and lap at the fingers in his mouth.

Bass hates himself for giving into Brad, but it’s the only option he can see that will keep Miles safe and most importantly, alive.

Brad pulls his fingers out with an obscene pop, tracing Bass’s swollen red lips before wrapping his saliva coated fingers back around his pulsing cock.

“You know a person will do just about anything to keep the person they love alive...it’s basic human instinct” Brad smirks looking between Bass and Miles, the latter who is glaring holes into Brad and looking guilt-stricken at Bass.

“See, my friends and I, we like to share stories on just how far we can push someone’s limits before they break. They’ll even beg for more if it means the ones they love are safe. And looking at you, I can see you’ll be a fun one to break, because everyone has a point where they break” Brad hums darkly, rubbing the dripping head of his cock against Bass’s swollen lips.

Bass takes the opportunity to look at Miles with worry.

Bass knew that he’d do anything this sick fuck wanted, but that doesn’t mean he wants Miles to see it happen. 

Bass doesn’t want to see the disgust and hatred that will most definitely happen when Miles looks at Bass for what he’s about to do. Bass’s eyes plead for Miles to close his eyes, hell even to look away.

Miles just stares determinedly at Bass, who looks resigned.

If Miles has to sit here helplessly while these sick fucks violate Bass, he sure as hell going to make sure that he’d be here to fuel his anger for when he gets the chance to rip these sick bastards to pieces.

That doesn’t mean that Miles doesn’t look on with horror, all the while he has six guns nuzzling the back of his head just itching to have a reason to pull the trigger, a clear reminder that if he tries anything, then their both dead.

Bass drops his gaze from Miles to the floor in shame.

Brad grabs Bass by the hair and pulls his head back roughly causing Bass to gasp in pain, only to have his mouth stuffed with cock. Bass gags as it hits the back of his throat, having not been ready for the sudden intrusion.

Spit leaks down Bass’s chin as Brad pulls out then thrusts back into the silky, warm, wet cavernous moaning at the feel of the young man's mouth.

“Give me the best blowjob I’ve ever had or lover boy over there gets two in the back of his head” Brad groans licking his lips.

Bass bops up and down, tongue pressed against the underside of his cock adding the right amount of suction until it’s nice and wet.

Bass brings a shaking hand up to grab the base of Brad’s cock so he can pay more attention to the tip and still stimulate the shaft in the process.

Brad feels himself getting close, so he shoves Bass back before he can climax.

"Fuck kid. You're unbelievably good at that. I don't want to blow my load until I'm balls deep in you though" Brad smirks.

Bass's complexion goes a shade of white. He knew all along that it was coming, but now that it's about to happen, he can't help but feel terrified of what's about to happen. Especially with Miles watching in the corner.

Bass flinches as Blad flips him over onto his stomach before grabbing Bass by his throat, positioning him until his ass is up in the air, shoulders pressing against the hard ground. Body quaking in fearful anticipation as Brad lines up with Bass's entrance, not even bothering to prep his hole for what's coming next.

"Please" Bass whispers, lip shaking.

Brad grins, running his hand down the tan, muscular back, over bound hands and down to the trim waist.

"None of that now, Pretty" Brad rumbles, hands tightening painfully. Brad looks over at Miles who still has a face of stone like he is ready to raise hell upon him. If Brad weren't confident in his men, then he wouldn't be feeling as confident as he is right now.

"I hope you enjoy the view Miles" Brad laughs before slamming into Bass dry.

Bass's mind goes numb, and all he can hear is a distant white noise. Distantly he can hear someone scream, only to realise that it's his mouth that released the agonised scream. The pain is white hot, all-consuming, burning through every inch of his body

Bass turns his head to the side watching with blurry distant eyes as Miles struggles against his captors shouting extremities and for Bass. Bass feels something warm run down his thighs and realises that its blood. His blood.

Bass's body is rocked forward with every agonising thrust of Brad's member inside him. But all Bass can see is the horror, anger and what hurts more than the harsh thrusts is the utter disgust on Miles' face.

Bass doesn't realise that he has tears running down his face until he's jerked up by his neck, so he's pressed up against Brad's chest, angled right, so each thrust goes deeper than before.

Brad licks a trail up Bass's neck, catching his tears with his tongue.

"So fucking tight! Look at you just taking my dick like your made for it. I bet you love it don't you; you dirty slut" Brad moans into Bass's ear.

Bass doesn't react to the words because all he can think about and see is the look of pure disgust on Miles' face. He's lost him. All because he's weak and tainted now. 

Miles won't want to touch a dirty, weak, used, rotten and pathetic Bass.

"Tell Miles, that you love taking my cock up your ass more than you do than Miles', say how much you love it!"

Bass's head rolls to the side, but his lips don't move to say those words.

Bass gasps for air as the hand around his neck cuts off his air supply, "Tell him or I'll cut lover boy into pieces in front of you" Brad growls before softening his harsh grip.

"I-I love taking y-your c-cock up my a-ass. I l-l-love it more th-than you Mil-Miles" Bass chokes the words out through heaved, breaths. Unable to reach Miles' eyes as he forced those lies out.

Bass breath was coming in short, quick, ragged breaths now. Unable to block his mind away from the pain, both mentally and physically. He tries to push everything away, to draw in on himself mentally but a blow to the side of his head has him unable to block out the pain of Brad slamming into his abused torn hole, slick with his blood.

"Oh no, darling boy. You don't get to crawl up into your head. You're going to focus on me. You're going to remember me and every second of this. Do you understand me? The next time lover boy over there pushes into your beautiful tight ass your going to think of me; you're going to know that he thinks your just a disgusting slut, only good for one thing. And one thing only.

And Bass does. He doesn't know it yet, but he will never forget the face of the man who inevitably helps push Miles away from Bass.

"Don't you listen to him, Bass! You know it's not true! I love you goddamn it. Bass don't listen to a word! He's trying to get into your head!" Miles pleads.

Bass blinks unsteadily, hearing the words but not taking them in. His mind is too busy ripping him apart to focus on what Miles is saying to him.

Miles. Miles hates you. Miles thinks your disgusting. Miles thinks your weak and pathetic. He doesn't love you. You're nothing to him. Miles. Miles. Miles. Nothing. Worthless. Slut. You're nothing to Miles. Miles. Miles.

Miles can see that his words aren't getting through to Bass. Bass who has always been self-deprecating and quick to question everything at the smallest of things when it came to Miles' love for Bass.

Miles sees an opening and takes it when he glances back and sees all the men are currently staring hungrily at Bass, which gives him the opportunity to roll sideways and grab the machete from the man's, who was closest to him, sheath.

Bass is so far gone, in his head that he doesn't hear the gunshots happening around him nor does he feel the body behind him collapse on top of him. 

He doesn't notice when everything is quiet, or when Miles rips the body of Brad off of him. Or when his bounds are cut and or when Miles pulls Bass into his lap, nor the soothing voice that belongs to the strong arms wrapping around Bass.

Bass's eyes roll to the back of his head, his body going limp in Miles' arms. Despite his unconsciousness, it doesn't stop the shivers or spasms from taking over his body.

Miles holds his unconscious lover, tightly in his arms as he looks around at the carnage of mutilated bodies scattered around the barn. It's a brutal, bloody mess of torn limbs. 

But all he cares about is the shaking figure in his blood-covered arms.

Miles rocks Bass back and forth in his arms, tears silently falling at the pain his lover has just endured and knowing that when Bass wakes up that the pain will only be worse.

The only thing about Bass that Miles wishes he could change was how easily Bass's mind could tear itself apart. This trait had only become more prominent since Bass's family's death three and a half years ago.

One thing Miles knew for certain, was that he was going to be here through every step of the way and he was going to tear apart this world and everyone in it that poses a threat to Bass and his happiness.

Because the most important thing in his life was not his brother Ben and Ben's family, No, it was the man in his arms, and Miles would die protecting Bass from any harm that comes his way ever again.

Miles runs his hand through Bass's soft curls, gently kissing Bass's head, whispering promises of the world and protection against anyone who wishes Bass harm and of how much Miles loves Bass and how sorry he is that he couldn't stop this sooner.

Miles looks around the barn once again before he decides that the last thing Bass needs is to wake up to any reminders of what just went down. 

It takes a few minutes but Miles gathers up their gear, and the takes the bastards supplies from their cooling bodies. Once he had everything, he slung the backpacks onto his back before leaning down and scooping Bass up into his arms.

It wasn't easy carrying both heavy packs as well as Bass's weight, but none of that was relevant right now. What was important was getting Bass out of here and somewhere where Bass could wake up and not be surrounded by the body of his attacker and would-be attackers if they had got to take their turn.

At that thought, Miles growls animalistic before glancing down at the beautiful, broken man in his arms and with that he pushes on.

An hour later Miles finds a small house. He lays Bass under the tree next to the house before going inside and doing a sweep for threats. When he deems it safe, he comes back out to pick the packs and Bass up, carrying him inside. Miles carefully lays Bass down on the soft bed and climbs in behind him pulling Bass's unconscious body into his arms, holding on for dear life. 

Miles leans down, pressing a kiss to Bass's soft curls and lets out a choked off cry. 

"I'm so sorry Bass, I'm sorry bad things keep happening to you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you sooner" Miles cries silently into Bass's neck, stroking his soft hair. 

A few hours later, Bass starts to shift in his arms, which has Miles sitting up straighter. 

When Bass slowly begins to blink himself awake to look around the small bedroom, he isn't aware of where he is or what he's doing here. He feels someone carding their fingers through his hair, turning slightly he glances up and smiles happily when he sees it's Miles.

He pauses when he sees the tear tracks running down Miles' cheeks, and Bass is about to ask why he's crying when suddenly everything comes back to him all at once.

The hands on his body, the pain, the humiliation, everything. 

Bass jerks out of Miles' arms and scatters away from Miles with teary blue eyes like the Caribbean ocean. 

"No. God, no. Please no" Bass cries out, sobs wracking his body as he crawls off the bed and away from Miles, who looks heartbroken.

Bass loses all strength and collapses on the wooden floor with a thud, which doesn't help his body, which aches from the abuse it was put through. 

Bass grabs his hair and pulls hard as he lets out a guttural pained scream. He see's Miles go to move towards him, and he panics, jumping up and running to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind himself. 

Miles tries to stop the door from shutting, but it's too late and the doors slamming in his face, and the click of the lock sliding into place is loud to his ears.

Miles panics and jiggles the doorknob trying to open it. 

"Bass! Please open the door baby, please" Miles pleads, but he doesn't get a reply. The only sound coming from inside the bathroom is heaving sobs.

In a fit of rage, Bass kicks at the walls and anything in his sight, smashing his fists against the wall over and over again, yelling to try and release his pain. 

Bass pauses when he see's himself in the mirror. He leans forward looking at himself and hates what he sees. He sees weakness and a disgusting, tainted, worthless person staring back at him.

Sick of looking at his disgusting self Bass brings his fist back and brings it forwards with all his strength into the mirror with a yell, sending shards into his hand and all over the bathroom floor with the larger shards landing in the sink.

Miles' heart lurches in his chest when he hears the commotion going on inside the bathroom and the smash of glass, so he starts rapidly banging on the door, scared out of his mind that Bass is going to try and do something stupid. 

If Miles' loses Bass then Miles won't be able to live without him, he'll lose his mind and tear the world apart in a fit of insanity before killing himself.

"BASS, please don't do anything stupid. Come on, please just let me in Bass. I can't lose you! You're all I have!" Miles pleads frantically trying to open the door.

Bass clenches his eyes shut at Miles' voice coming from behind the bathroom door. He grabs the shard of glass from the sink before his knees collapse underneath him, sending him sliding down the door as he comes to a stop on the floor. 

He ignores the shards of glass that dig into his legs, and instead focuses blankly at the destroyed wall in front of him. 

From outside he hears Miles slide down the door, so their back to back, the only thing separating them is the wooden door. 

Bass blinks gaze empty as he stares down at the shard in his trembling hands. From outside he can hear Miles, he doesn't even know why Miles is still here.

"Bass, I know what you're thinking, but I am begging you not to do this. Their all dead, every last one of those fucking bastards. Please, just let me in Bass. I-I can't do this without you" Miles pleads banging his head softly against the door. 

Bass closes his eyes tightly in pain before he releases a breath.

"You don't need me, Miles. I'm disgusting and worthless. You should have just let me end it those three years ago. All I've done is hold you back. I know that you wanted to leave with Rachel all those years ago, but I told you that you couldn't leave me. And I am so sorry for ruining all that for you. 

I'm sorry I held you back from your family. I'm sorry for being worthless, pathetic, weak and most of all I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. In a way I guess I deserved what happened to me this morning. I should have died years ago; my family should still be alive. Not me. It's not fair that they died and I lived" Bass chokes out, struggling for air as sobs wrack his chest, he moves away from the door and leans against the bath tub.

"Most of all though Miles, is I'm sorry I held you back. You deserve so much more than I could have ever offered you. But now I'm setting you free Miles. I love you more than words can explain, so this is my gift to you. Find your family, find Rachel and just live for me okay, Miles. I want you to be happy again" Bass smiles sadly, staring down at the shard of glass, before lifting to his wrist and pressing down hard. 

Miles' heart is racing in fear as he listens to the words spilling from Bass' mouth. He quickly stands up and bangs on the door trying to break it open.

"Don't you dare say those things, Bass! You hear me! You're the most important person in my life. The day I met you in grade three was the day I met the one person in this world, who I would grow to love more than my whole family combined. I never loved Rachel, Bass. I love you! She was a goddamn mistake you have to believe me!

God please Bass don't do this, I am begging you. You deserve to live Bass; you deserve the bloody world at your feet. You're only twenty-seven! And if you open this door right now I'll give you everything, I swear. All you have to do is just open this goddamn door Bass!.

You have never held me back Bass; you're the only thing that had ever kept me going when I wanted to give up! You are my family, not them. I need you, Bass, please, don't do this to me. Everything will be okay again, if you just let me in I'll show you. I'll tear the world apart for you and build you a better one" Miles cries out, shoulder barging the door now.

Bass is beginning to feel drowsy, staring at the blood pouring from his wrist. "I'm so sorry Miles. I love you so much. I couldn't l-let them h-hurt you" Bass mumbles. 

Miles at this point is hysterical, and that's when an idea hits him. He quickly turns around and runs over to his backpack and pulls out a small sledgehammer, before bringing it down on the handle as hard as he can.

The handle clatters to the floor and the door swings open and Miles barges in, almost collapsing at the sight of Bass before him. 

Miles quickly runs back into the room, ripping open the backpack sending things everywhere in his haste to find the medical kit. Once he has his hands on it, he quickly runs back into the bathroom collapsing to his knees, blood soaking into his jeans, in front of a semi-unconscious Bass who's blearily looking at him through lidded eyes. 

Miles grabs Bass' bleeding wrist and tightly wraps the gauze around it to staunch the blood flow. He's never been gladder than to have been forced to learn first-aid then he is now. 

Once he's finished wrapping Bass' wrist, he pulls Bass into his chest hugging him so tight, never wanting to let go as he sobs into Bass' neck. 

Bass blinks drowsily from blood loss as he's pulled into Miles' strong arms and chest. "I'm s-so-rry Mi-les, I j-ju-st wan-nted you t-to be h-h-app-y" Bass mumbles against Miles trembling chest.

"You stupid idiot, you're the only thing that makes me happy!" Miles sobs. 

Knowing they can't stay sitting here and that Bass needs blood, Miles lets go of Bass to quickly pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bed. 

Laying Bass down he immediately grabs the necessary supplies to perform a blood transfusion. Miles sticks the needle connected to a tube and another needle, into his vein before doing the same to Bass's arm. 

"You're lucky we have the same blood type you stupid son of a bitch and that we've done this before" Miles heaves in a breath, shaking with tears as he watches his blood leave his body and travel through the tube into Bass'.

After what Miles' deems is enough he scans Bass' sleeping form with so much pain. He'd almost lost the love of his life, his brother in everything but blood and his soulmate not even an hour ago. 

Once, Miles has checked that Bass' wrist isn't going to start bleeding again, he lays down on the bed and pulls Bass against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. His hand comes to rest above Bass' heart so he can convince himself that Bass was still here and that he was alive and safe now in Miles' arms.

Miles leans down and presses a kiss to Bass' lips, "God I love you more than anything. 

They will rule the world together, and Miles will wipe out everyone who stands in their way. Unknowingly, that they would one day stand in each other's way, but ultimately be unable to kill one another.

All Miles knew at that moment was that he has Bass safe in his arms, and Bass would always have his heart, body and soul no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please leave a Kudos and a comment on what you think; It would be deeply appreciated. Thank you :)x


End file.
